fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karin Tsubaki
Karin Tsubaki (かりん つばき) is a mage from the guild Carbuncle. Later we inquire that she's an agent working for the Magic Council. She uses a rare magic-Take Over: Machina Soul. Mastery is her husband, that's why Karin joined Mastery Army. Appearance Carbuncle: Karin is a very elegant person. She is an attractive woman with long golden blonde hair and golden eyes. She wears a seductive naval style outfit with a dark naval fur coat, high-length black leather boots and a small blue ribbon. She also wears a black ribbon-looking adornment on top of her head. Karin loves to wear black skirts adn dark adornments, like ribbons or brooches. Personality She's a cruel and sadistic person and she hasn't got any problems with killing people. She's very elegant. She loves cheating and betraying others (especially men)and it seems to be her hobby. Despite that she likes being a woman, she hates make-up and other women. Magic Council: Karin is shy and humble. She isn't talkative and self-confident. Her former guild-mates say that she's got two personalities and two souls. If Karin behaves like a little girl, many of people can really believe that she's a little child. Thanks to her special acting abilities, she's a very good agent. With Mastery:She proves to be quite bloody and just wants to kill all members of the same guild Madi. She is also quite intimidating because many guild members are shocked to sail. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Karin is a user of Take Over, a type of Magic which allows her to take over the powers and abilities of the entities she touches. Karin's particular type of Take Over, named Machina Soul (機械, マキナソウル, Makina Sōru), grants her the ability to transform her attire into that of well-armored outfits, these being equipped with heavy weaponry. In a similar method to Elfman Strauss taking over the bodies of monsters and gaining their physical attributes, Karin can touch different types of machinery, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for herself. *'Machina Soul: Eos': Karin wears a blue and light-green, tight costume, which is adorned by lots of green lights. Karin's design is wholly based on the machine concept. In her battle form she is also surrounded by lots of flying swords. When she's not in battle, her costume appears to be "switched off". She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears an eyepatch that covers her right eye. Her hair turns grey and it's a big queue almost touching the ground. #'Levitation': In this form Karin can levitate. It is very helpful, especially in combat, because it makes her hits and kicks much stronger than in the normal form. Levitation is weaker than flight, but stronger than hovering. Karin also uses it to transport quickly from one place to another. Weakness: it's helpless when the enemy uses Gravity Change or Gravity Magic. #'Weapon Energizing': Karin can summon different types of blades, which are her main weapons. She has the ability to energize them. The energized weapons look like lasers.They are faster and stronger, but they are like batteries-they loose their energy very quickly and they are just normal swords. Weakness: The energized swords are useless when the nemy uses Lightning Magic, Lightning-Make or Lightning God/Dragon Slayer magic. *'Machina Soul: Hera': Outside of combat, her outfit is similar to Eos form, but with a more elaborate and advanced design, featuring lights, thigh-high toeless socks, and blue nail polish on her hands and feet. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns. When in battle, she dons armor similar to Eos and Hestia with the same general design and floating blades. However, unlike the former two, her armor shows off much of her body. #'Telekinesis' + Energizing ''': In this form, Karin can move things without touching them. This magic is used by various mages in different ways. Karin's type of telekinesis is creating energizing shockwaves or pressure blasts.Thanks to this ability, she can push big objects or enemies. '''Weakness: Karin isn't able to pull things. When she pushes someone, it isn't rare that she accidentally uses her magic on objects, which surround the target. The attacked enemy is energized. If he/she is quite strong, he/she can control the energy and use it against her. #'Energizing': Hera form allows the user to energize anything she wants by touching it. *'Machina Soul: Hestia': It's Karin's most powerful form. Her outfit greatly resembles her predecessor Eos, but with the exception of a palette swap, a tan complexion, and black and white armor. She is always in her battle form. Sometimes she wears a very long, black coat when it's quite cold. Her physical abilities unbelievable: her strength is highly enhanced, as well as her speed and agility. The strength of this form can be compared to Mirajane's Sitri. #'Chronokinesis' (Molecular Manipulation): This ability allows her to freely "freeze" time in a particular area. It's very helpful, for example when she wants to dash or be faster than her opponent. She doesn't use it very often, because of the effects of this magic. The effect is called "Physical abilities aging". That means when she uses it often her speed, strength and agility are weaker. When she uses it too much-she can even faint and be defeated quickly. #'Energized guns': Karin can summon lots of different types of guns, which are enrgized. They shoot green lasers that can even destroy a diamond. They are very dangerous and cannot be destroyed. Weakness:Unknown Synopsis Category:RIOO Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Take Over User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Grandfire